Of Griffin Cries And Phoenix Flames
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Since the 'Great Wars' races shaped by magic were now unable to wield it as they had. Now a fiery mage and a wind calling feline have been brought together to stop the spread of an ancient evil that taints all it touches. 1x3x1. Part of the 'Feline Series


Ah the latest in my 'Feline Series', if you love Gundam Kitties then you should read 'em all, they are not related or anything they just all have a hot kitty man, usually Trowa. This is the third one of them posted; I loves hot kitty men and Yaoi! The other two are marked as 'Part of the 'Feline Series'.' So just look for that. So far they are 3x4x3, 2x3x2, and now 1x3x1…are we seeing a pattern here? Alright on with the reading thingy huh?

**Warnings**: Fantasy, AU. Kitty Men, A little blood, Shounen-Ai hints, bigot and racist comments, Trowa pissed, Somewhat OOC.

**Aishi Say**

"_Here kitty, kitty should be used __**very**__ carefully when spoken to a kitty man, no matter how petable he might look." _It's not a saying it's just a good piece of advice, use it well now.

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

Savage green eyes narrowed with a roar that screamed of the contempt the feline felt for the chains binding him, tail lashing is rage. Hands were incased in metal as well as chained together and down, ankles chained to the cage's floor, upper arms and throat cuffed and chained down as well, only the whip like tail was free to lash. Black leggings were shredded at the knees and slashed elsewhere from the battle as well as confinement, black tunic was slashed open on the right sleeve, left simply nicked a few times as was the rest of it. Long black ears were still adorned with a golden cuffs about midway up the ear and a simple gold loop at the base, the humans had not taken them. Fangs flashed in the sun, black spots moved with lightly tanned skin as the feline strained against his chains with a purely feline growl. Blood smeared the floor of the cage, pooling in the claw marks made by the straining feet. Growling in frustration the feline stopped struggling and closed his eye rage growing with each panted breath, he would make the humans bleed with him, he would have his vengeance.

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

"As you can see we collected many, they will be most useful," Zechs gestured absently watching dark blue narrow in thought, "Feel free to ask my friend."

"Useful for what?" Hiro asked, such creature were often used by mages and the noble born but he saw no reason to collect them when they were not being shipped out.

"Most will become simple slaves but those with gifts will be studied," Zechs answered eyeing the beasts in their cages.

Hiro frowned confused by what he had just heard, "Those born of magic cannot wield it, how can a mage forged race have gifts like a mage?"

Zechs nodded seeing his friend's confusion, "Ever since the Great Wars that simple truth has been one of many, one even non-mages could count on, but no longer. Over the last ten years that has changed and not just with a few random beasts mind you, otherwise it would hardly matter. As you know magical creatures often have a trick or two unique to their race, but true elemental powers are most often found in minions or familiars, and never as powerful as a mage's gift. The Council has been keeping this under wraps but they will not be able to much longer and the masses will demand answers."

"Any theories?" Hiro was no expert in magical theory, but if the laws of magic that have held true for millennia were starting to be unwritten there had to be a reason.

"Some claim blood magic, eating the gifted, the like," Zechs answered, he had heard many wild theories from his fellow mages and most them were pure storybook nonsense.

"You do not agree?" Hiro knew his blonde friend well, they both believed in the practical not the theoretical.

Zechs sighed, "Noin believes the old powers are reawaking because they are needed to win another Great War."

Hiro frowned in thought, "If that is the case we are planning on using such creatures as weapons then?"

"Yes, some may join our cause willing but most will simply be collared, even those willing will be watched closely." Zechs was not sure he enjoyed the idea of working with creatures who often resented the mages who had given their forbearers life.

"Do we have an enemy?" Hiro asked not overly concerned with the creatures one way or the other, they were tools and tools were for using.

Zechs sighed, Hiro liked having answers and he had few, "Again only rumors but you know Thukat right?"

"The dead woods even the darkest blood mage is fearful of, what about it?" Hiro knew the stories; all races knew of that evil place and avoided it for good reason.

"People are whispering the evil left form the Dark One's death is contaminating and morphing anything that enters producing demons," Zechs did not like the idea of something that dangerous having that kind of power. "If a beast with a mage class gift was to enter and be turned…blood mages would run to that dark place in droves and we will not be able to stop them all."

Hiro nodded, no one had been able to purify the Dead Woods and many have tried and paid for their failure, "At least evil fears it as much as the good."

"Small comfort. Few have the power to stop Blood Masters and if they start spreading their darkness…we are scattered," Zechs sighed mind working.

Hiro looked to his friend touching the three crested rings he wore, "Do the others know?"

Zechs smiled at his young friend, "The rest of our group has been appraised of the situation or will be by week's end yes. My people are already mobilizing surveillance teams, after all the Council takes too long to do anything except bicker at everyone and everything."

Hiro nodded with a sigh, "Sadly that is true…would you mind if I had a look around?"

Zechs shook his head, "Not at all, it is only natural to be curious and it makes sense to study them outside of battle. Go look at whatever you wish, my men know you so there will be no problems."

Hiro bowed his head, "Thank you. If you need…"

Zechs held up a hand, "I am not planning on doing anything without my strongest ally at my side. Noin should be back in a few hours so take your time looking, there is no hurry after all."

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

"Ah Commander welcome," A guard greeted as Hiro walked up to him, everyone here knew the young commander with the intense blue stare.

"Thank you," Hiro greeted with a nod, he was only short when he was working.

"Anything special you are looking for?" The guard asked trying to be helpful; the last thing he wanted was to annoy the mage.

Hiro shook his head at the question, "No, only curious."

The guard nodded, "Well with most it is easy to tell what they are for others…if you have any questions please ask."

"I will," Hiro said glancing at the beasts in their cages noting absently most had furry ears and tails and were easily separated into predator and prey, not that they were caged that way. Frowning he assessed the beasts as being not all that useful and so not of all that much interest. Walking up to a think door he traced a rune only the gifted could see before pushing it open. The walls of this back room had various beasts chained down with bespelled restraints; a few had wings or a reptilian tail held down as well but most were mammal. Stopping before a spotted feline whose bloodied condition told him one thing, he was a fighter. Reaching up he took his chin turning his head to better examine his spotted markings of black, he had seen stripes and larger spots before but never anything quite like him.

"Ah yes many do not know all large cats by their markings, Tigers and Lions are most common and so easily recognized." A young women with dark skin and hair commented as she approached looking at the spotted feline with respect.

"What is he then?" Hiro asked, since the women had spoken of large cats he assumed she knew his breed, if not then she should not use such a knowing tone.

The young women smiled, "He is Leopard. They are from the jungles and masters of the trees with no fear of fire, some say they walk right into villages and steal children from their beds. Some claim they are more terrifying then the larger tigers."

"Are they?" Hiro knew tigers quite well, they were lovely beasts and their Bestial counter parts had just as striking markings.

"Well the beasts hate trees and fire, they may be larger but the jungles cats are faster and more agile, a trait that I believe their counter parts have inherited." A dark hand stroked long bangs, "He is a lovely thing is he not?"

Hiro frowned at the young women, "Why is he back here?" He had found the beast striking but his unique markings were just that, and nothing more.

The young women turned, "This is where the most dangerous are kept and that is particularly…mean."

"Is that the only reason?" Hiro wanted to know if he was one of the gifted and not just a mean fighter.

"His highness has told me of anomalies but I am unsure, I have no gifts myself," The young women had a suspicion he was one but was not going to say anything.

Hiro frowned as he turned back to the feline, "So this is a Bestial?"

The young women nodded, "Yes, simply amazing creatures."

"They look so human," Hiro marveled, more surprised than he thought he would have been, he had even felt the same to the touch.

The young women nodded, "They are yet they are not all at once, much like the mages that gave them form." Hiro turned frowning at the gift less human, she seemed to care a great deal about the topic at hand. "Most do not think like that, I know, but they are half human, not that they are treated as such."

"They are tools," Hiro retorted, non-mages did not understand such things, how could they?

"And once they were your allies," The young women reminded the mage, "Now they are nothing more than pets if they are lucky. Did they not earn the right to live in peace when they helped you win The Wars and save this world?"

Hiro growled when he felt a sharp pain, turning he blinked into emerald crescents, "Beast." The mage frowned at his blood on white fangs as the feline hissed at him, fangs made to impale like a blade.

"You should not be awake," The young women commented meeting those same rage filled eyes ignoring his snarl. "Oh close your mouth, you cannot scare anyone bond to the walls like that." Both humans blinked when the feline made a cold mocking chuckle like sound as if somehow amused by the entire thing. "I am on your side feline." Chuckle became a snort as he turned his nose up at her; she was no friend of his. "Sir you should see to that bite soon," The young women commented as she turned to the mage.

"You can go," Hiro absently excused looking down at the blood dripping from his skin.

"Sir," The young woman turned and headed out, leaving the mage and the feline to test each other's wills as they saw fit.

"You are bold if not wise, but you are only a beast after all," Hiro commented turning to face the feline who growled low in its throat. "My point exactly. I am curious to see if you try that little trick with Zechs as well."

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

Zechs frowned, fingers curled around his chin as he absently nodded in thought, blinking as the spotted feline leapt at him cuffs still attached to the blocks of stone they were fitted to. Gesturing the runes flashed and the feline fell to his knees, claws digging into stone with a growl, "Clever but reckless…I like that." Hiro watched the feline struggle ignoring the drops of blood that hit stone as cuffs dug into flesh. "My he's as stubborn as you Hiro."

"Yes he is," Hiro agreed watching blood pool in claw marks impressed with his raw strength, "I had no idea they could use our gifts so well. I did not sense a thing."

Ice blue eyes narrowed, "You weren't looking, but those runes are _supposed_ to keep their powers in check, curious." Zechs crouched down, "I already know this one will need to be collared."

Green eyes narrowed with a hiss, "Typical human, use your power to control." Trowa straighten with a sneer, "Your spells leave a bit to be desired, don't they your _highness_?"

"Watch your tongue _feline_ or I will remove it!" Zechs snapped at the feline not liking his insults one bit.

"Then do so, you will _never_ break me," Trowa hissed back ears down, fangs glinting as they were bared.

"Zechs allow me?" Hiro asked, interrupting the pair before they literally tore into each other, rage was a great power source.

"By all means," Zechs gestured at the feline as he stood, "I will return latter."

"So you can speak?" Hiro crossed his arms watching a twitch as the feline seemed to relax a little, brute force could not break a binding spell unless the caster was weaker.

Trowa tilted his head at the remaining mage, "Silence does not mean a lack of ability."

Hiro nodded, "I see I was mistaken to assume you were completely foolish as well bold."

Trowa sneered, "You will find you are mistake about a great many things."

"And you wish to enlighten me?" Hiro challenged, he was use to hostel opponents just not ones with real fangs to bear.

Green eyes narrowed before looking questioning at the mage, "You care?" Trowa asked curious if this mage really did or was only playing with him, if he was playing he would get pay back.

"I am curious," Hiro admitted not surprised by the suspicion, he was after all a mage and one of his captors.

Trowa frowned at the human but decided to take him at his word, for the moment, "Very well what do you wish of me?"

"We are curious as to where you received your powers?" Hiro opted for the question they really wanted answered first, in case he was as willing to speak as he hoped.

"I was born with my powers just as you were," Trowa answered calmly, seeing no reason to snap, it was a fair question.

Hiro nodded somehow not surprised by the answer, "Are there many more like you?"

"No," Trowa answered looking away before glaring in defiance, "Do you plan on enslaving us all or only myself?"

Hiro frowned wondering how many else in this room were gifted as well, "Would you fight beside us humans?"

"Why should I when you do this to my race?" Trowa demanded pulling on his chains once more, who did this mage think he was asking such things?

"To defeat a great evil," Hiro answered getting a blink, he was curious if the feline could grasp the severity of the situation they were all facing.

"What kind of evil?" Trowa asked curiosity getting the better of him, to some humans his race was a great evil, and he wondered what that made him?

"Old," Hiro answered an old evil gifted or otherwise meant only one thing to humans, but he was unsure what it meant to non.

Trowa snickered shaking his head, "So you humans wish to track tainted magic do you? How many Seekers do you have?"

"Few," Hiro admitted looking down, trained scouts were in high demand everywhere, and there were never enough of them to go around.

"And It knows it," Trowa jeered, human mages always so sure of their power were now faced with something they could not just bespell and control.

Hiro looked up at the use of it instead of him or they, it got his attention, "Zechs knows."

Trowa glanced down at his chains and blood, "Ah yes, the one clearing this land of we non-humans to be used as tools by the rest of _your_ kind."

"You know something?" Hiro was sure of it, and he would rather focus on that then the contempt that dripped from the feline's words like venom.

"I know a great many things, none of which I will share with you _mages_," Trowa hissed the last word like a curse, to him it was.

Hiro frowned fists clenching, "We are the good guys here."

Trowa laughed at the mage's argument, "If you were bonded in chains looking at a future of mindless enslavement you would not agree with such a statement, I would imagine?"

Hiro frowned annoyed, he should stop talking to this creature but he did not, "No."

Trowa nodded pleased with the conflict in the human's answer, let him suffer, "Have you ever met a collared before?"

"No," Hiro answered, he had seen them but never met one; that was not the same thing.

Trowa frowned surprised by the answer, he assumed mages knew their handiwork well, "Have you ever met a puppet?"

"Yes," Hiro despised the things some mages called shells, soulless mockeries of life created just to be killed.

"Same thing," Trowa informed him seeing his disgust clearly, "You wish to know what I know then take it, if you can."

Hiro crouched down watching dark eyes watch him, "Not my talent. Zechs is working on orders from the Council."

"Irrelevant!" Trowa snapped with a growl, "I am still to be robbed of my soul for doing nothing more criminal then existing. Just following orders is a convent excuse your kind tells yourselves so you can sleep at night."

"I sleep fine," Hiro responded tone cold, he knew nothing about him.

Trowa growled at those three words, "What do you want _mage_?"

"I want to defeat the evil that is coming," Hiro answered, he did not care at what cost, it _had_ to be defeated.

Trowa frowned at the human, "An enraging _every_ non-human race is a good start?"

Hiro shook his head, he had a point even if he did not really want to hear it, "No it is not."

Trowa sneered pleased, "Good answer. We know now and we will fight back, and fight we shall."

Hiro had no doubt the gifted Bestial would lead their kind in all out war with the mages, "Would you join us?"

"Bah, you mages do not ask you simply force," Trowa retorted turning his nose up at him.

Hiro sighed but was not surprised, "I _am_ asking. Would you join us in fighting the Dark in this world for the sake of all life, not just humans?" A dark ear turned at the question before the feline frowned at him in thought. "If Zechs is right and it is stronger than the Council thinks then we will need good fighters, slaves are only good for work not for fighting."

Trowa turned his face away again, "You are losing my attention."

Hiro clenched his fists again, "I am not here seeking your _attention_, I am only explaining why you are here, since you are clearly intelligent enough to understand. Zechs not bother, nor would most of his people, but I wished to try."

Trowa glanced at him through long messy bangs, "Why bother?"

Hiro sighed, "That girl you snapped at was chiding us for treating your race like our private property, so I am trying to treat you like an intelligent beast, and not some brainless animal. Perhaps you are too indifferent to be worth speaking with after all?"

"And you humans are any different? What gives you the right to enslave me?" Trowa demanded slamming his fists onto bloodied stone, his blood.

Hiro blinked as he jumped back reflexively, watching caked blood crack and crumbled under tan fists, "We…"

"Do _not_ say you are only following orders, for what right does your Council of Mages have to decide my fate?" Trowa looked up before looking down at his chains, "I am not one of you despite my gifts, and if I am one of you then why am I in chains when I have hurt no innocents with my gifts?"

Hiro sighed moving closer to the feline, "I am not sure what to call you, but you and your kind are anomalies, and we wish to know why you have gift when your very nature should prevent them."

Trowa nodded not looking up at him, "I would not mind knowing that either, but that is not an answer."

"It is the only answer I have to give," Hiro admitted softly, wishing he had some sort of answer for them both. "I am just a Warrior Mage; Zechs is the one vying for a seat on the Council…would you stand with us if we release you?"

Trowa frowned, palms on the floor before his knees, "Why bother asking? I have no choice but to serve, unless I take my secrets with me to the grave."

Hiro frowned at the feline, "That is not an answer to my question."

Trowa glanced at the human through his bangs, "What answer would you have me give human? Yes or no my life is not my own."

Hiro nodded agreeing with the logic in that argument, "Would you listen to me?"

Trowa frowned tail twitching, "You wish to be my master then?"

Hiro sighed at the question, "I would prefer you with a mind rather than without, without one you are useless to everyone."

"Charming," Trowa muttered before blowing some stray bangs out of his face, "I am assuming diplomacy is not a task you are often asked to perform?"

Hiro could not help but smile a little at that, "You would be correct." The mage frowned at the dark eyed youth, watching him from behind bangs that shadowed his eyes, "Would you, honestly, would you fight under me like any other warrior I command?"

Trowa arched a brow at him, "Would you honestly treat me like one of your human comrades?"

"I would like to try," Hiro answered, all he could do was try and that went both ways.

Trowa bit his lip tilting his head in thought before smirking, "That sounds like an interesting challenge…I rarely turn down an interesting challenge."

Hiro nodded taking that as a yes, "Neither do I." Standing he watched inhuman green stare follow him with a predatory glint making him a little nervous as he walked back out.

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

"Ah Hiro, I was just coming to see you," Zechs greeted as he walked up to his younger friend.

"I want the feline," Hiro informed the blonde not even nodding in hello; he was not one for pleasantries, let alone when he was focused.

Zechs blinked before frowning, "Want him for what?" The feline was not pleasant in any way but looks, and that would not be of much enjoyment with your face laying mangled on the floor.

"We have come to an understanding," Hiro answered not mentioning how hard that had been; "I think we should at least try. Power comes from will and if he can keep just a fraction of his…well you have seen him."

"Yes, I have," Zechs muttered thinking as he curled his fingers around his chin, "Very well, if you think you can tame the creature then I owe you the chance to try. I will see to it, now fill me in."

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

"You won't get it off that way," Hiro informed the feline as he walked into his room. The feline was sitting in a chair right ankle chained to the wall, left foot and hands resting on the chair as he pulled against it.

Trowa looked up at the human, foot still straining spilling his blood to the floor, "Oh I know."

"Then stop it," Hiro muttered at the absent tone, curious if the feline just enjoyed being in pain.

"Is that an order?" Trowa asked, tail curling around a chair leg as he relaxed before pulling again rattling the chain.

Hiro sighed as he turned to face the feline who was absently kicking his foot back and forth splattering blood every time he strained. "Do you enjoy being difficult?"

Trowa looked back up smirking at the human; he had no idea, "Yes."

Hiro knelt down taking the cuff in his hands frowning at the blood before looking up dark eyes confused, "Why?"

Trowa looked down at the mage confused by the look in his dark eyes, "I don't like chains."

"Then _ask_ me to remove it, _don't_ bleed all over the floor," Hiro muttered frowning up at the feline.

Trowa blinked, he had not been expecting that either, "I heal quickly."

"I don't care," Hiro snapped, "I do not allow my men to needlessly injure themselves, _am I understood_?"

Trowa narrowed his eyes at the forceful tone before tugging on the chain again, "Let go!"

"Promise me you will stop and I will," Hiro responded, keeping the cuff where it was, trying to ignore the fresh blood.

Trowa growled at the human in annoyance, "Very well human I will stop, now release me."

Hiro nodded as leaned close whispering a few words before setting the open cuff on the floor, it was caked as was the ankle it had been holding. Frowning he stood meeting questioning green eyes, "I may be a mage, but I am also a warrior and my word is good, I will trust yours as well."

"Why?" Trowa asked confused, what game was the human playing letting him go just like that?

Hiro frowned absently, "Why should I not trust you? You believed me so I will believe you; you are free to prove me wrong."

Trowa nodded, it made sense to him so he saw no reason to dispute it, "I do not lie human, it is not in _my_ nature."

"Good," Hiro had not doubt the feline had a code similar to his own, frowning he eyed the wound, "Does it hurt?"

Trowa looked down at the torn open flesh before looking back up, "Yes, but I have suffered far worst at the hands of humans."

"A yes would have been enough," Hiro informed him knowing why he had not just said the single word.

Trowa shrugged, "Perhaps, but I have no love of your kind."

"Human or mage?" Hiro asked curious, mages were human but they were also something else, something more.

"Both," Trowa answered simply flexing his foot wincing at the movement, it was worst then it looked.

"I can't say I blame you, after all we do have a rather violent past," Hiro watched the foot move sure he could see bone no longer attached where it should be.

"That we do," Trowa agreed with a nod looking back up, "So, tell me how amused is your master?"

"Amused is an interesting choice and I would have to say very," Hiro answered preferring the feline calm rather than hissing. "He is waiting for you to prove too difficult or untrustworthy to keep around."

Trowa nodded not surprised by that in the least, "And you?"

"As I said before I prefer you with a mind, but ultimately the choice is yours," Hiro reminded the other tone thoughtful.

Trowa glanced down at the bloodied cuff and chain, "So it is."

Hiro nodded crossing his arms, "Glad we understand each other. Are you hungry?"

Trowa shook his head, he was weak but he did not feel hungry, "No, I am fine." Standing he hissed as his ankle caved, blinking when the mage caught him.

"Or not," Hiro commented, getting a nod from the feline before he helped him over to the bed and sat him down kneeling. "You managed to mangle this rather well."

Trowa sighed not even trying to move his right foot, "I will heal."

Hiro nodded, inhuman creatures did heal faster than humans, "Yes, well for now you cannot even stand."

Trowa sneered amused, "True, but the chain is off."

Hiro looked up before standing and moving to the draw near the bed, "I see you enjoy being difficult a bit _too_ much. I will have to work on that."

"Oh?" Trowa asked amused by the human, he did have a point; it did happen form time to time.

Hiro knelt back down taking the injured limb carefully chuckling as the feline tensed, "Relax I can hardly strangle you from here."

Trowa smirked at that relaxing, "True, you're gifts are not my own."

"No, they are not," Hiro agreed as he cleaned the wound and the skin around it, he had made quite the mess.

Trowa looked down at the mage curious, tail twitching absently on the bed, "You are rather talented at that."

"A warrior learns, and a leader is responsible for their men," Hiro had learned those lessons well thanks to Zechs.

"I work alone by nature," Trowa informed him just watching the human work, he liked to watch.

"Don't all large cats except lions?" Hiro asked as he wrapped light tan and spots with white, it stood out.

Trowa smiled nodding approvingly, "Very good, I see you can be taught after all."

"We both have much to learn," Hiro commented, finishing he looked up into alert but calm eyes and just stared.

Trowa nodded slightly before bowing his head, he had seen humans do it often, "Thank you."

Hiro smiled nodding back, "You are welcome. Promise me you will stay off that ankle as it heals?"

Trowa looked up at the request, it was reasonable so he nodded, "I will."

"See that you do," Hiro eyed the feline as he just sat there, "Are you sure you do not want anything?"

Trowa sighed softly claws slipping under the covers, "I am fine, if not swore and tried."

Hiro nodded, he would have been even if he had not injured his ankle, "Then you should get some sleep."

"Do you sleep in enemy territory?" Trowa asked tilting his head questioningly at the mage, some were that arrogant.

"Not lightly," Hiro answered before frowning, "But am I your enemy?"

Trowa frowned right back before looking away, "You are not my friend but no…I am not sleepy."

"And when you are?" Hiro questioned pleased with the no, a no would make him want to rechain the young man.

"I will sleep," Trowa promised listening to the people in the hallway, they were scared, good.

"Very well. I will return, be here," Hiro ordered absently, the feline had to get use to them.

Trowa smirked up at him, "As you said before I cannot even stand."

Hiro frowned confused by the teasing tone; as if he knew something he did not, "Don't wait up."

"I'm not a dog," Trowa reminded the human with a haughty scoff, humans really.

"Their tongues are not nearly so sharp," Hiro smirked as he closed the door leaving the feline to ponder that.

**Griffin&Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

It feels like forever since I last posted a 1x3x1 ficcy, wahhhh! I've done Vamp and Neko with this pairing now, keke, happy moment! Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Be good little readers and review otherwise I might write this ficcy off for a year. Sorry minna but I have limited typing time and I is a slow ass typer, wahhhh again!


End file.
